the Gundam guys in townsville
by Lady Khushrenada
Summary: a very twisted Gundam Wing/ powerpuff girls x-over. 2 words: sugar high.


~Lady Khushrenada: my sister (mandy-chan!!) helped me with this one,  
standard disclaimers apply. (we don't own ppg or gundam, although   
owning Treize would be nice.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boys are back in Townsville  
A Powerpuff/Gundam X-over  
  
The year is after Colony 195. The Gundams are having a useless battle in space. The endless sea of starts is enshrouded in fire and flame as the battle raged on. The combatants are furiously firing back and forth comments at eachother from the cockpits of their destructive mobile suits in the heat of battle.  
Wufei: Injustice! I will kill you, Treize!  
Milliardo: What about me?  
Duo:If he doesn't kill you, I will!  
Treize: Battles without civility give rise to. . . HEY! WATCH IT, BUDDY!  
Deathscythe: *swings scythe around*  
Duo: Loook oooooooout! She's gonna bloooooow!  
Heero: Zero is telling me that Treize and Milliardo are my enemies!  
Quatre: You had to rely on Zero to tell you THAT. We shouldn't be fighting. This battle is meaningless!  
Trowa: in a battle like this, it's customary for Heavyarms to shower the enemy with bullets...until it runs out.  
WuFei: Treize, do you have any idea how many have died for you????!!!!!!! INJUSTICE  
Treize: *sighs* Lady....  
Meanwhile on the resource satelite MO II, their signifigant others anxiously wait for battle news when they receive Treize's transmission...  
Lady Une: *to the other girls* he wants ANOTHER body count? i swear to god, he's the most morbid... At least he cares about all those who have died. *turns to the com. link* Mr. Treize, i've just gotten word that todays death toll has reached 200.   
Relena: This battle is. . .  
Lady Une: SHUUUTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!!!  
Meanwhile. . . .  
Duo: Did I mention she's gonna blow?  
Heero: Oh my god! Look! Duo's right! IT's a supernova!  
Quatre: Oooooooooooh. Preeeeeeeettttyyyyyy. . .  
Wu-fei: We're all gonna die, you weakling!  
Quatre: OOOOOOoooooh. AAAAAAH!!!!!!! HEEEEELPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: Dude! We're going to hell!  
Heero: *still calm* do you mean that in a good way or bad?  
Quatre: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
On MO II  
Relena: HEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO! You can come. . .  
Howard: *sighs* yes, we know, he can come kill you now, it's only the 50 millionth time you've said it.  
Dorothy: This battle is truly beau. . .  
Howard: Shut up, twigbrows, we get your point already.  
Une: *impeccable relena impression* TREEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIZE!!!  
Everyone on MO II: *stare* *Blink blink*  
Meanwhile. . .  
Milliardo: We're gonna die. We've lived our lives on the paths of warriors.  
Heero: I...WILL...SURVIVE!!!!!  
Angry Wu-fei: NO YOU WON'T! IT'S A FRICKIN BLACK HOLE!!  
Sad Quatre: Good bye, my dear Sandrock.  
Treize: I'll see you on the other side, my eternal friend...*looses composure and impersonates relena* LAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
And with that, they are sucked through the supernova's black hole and into a paralel universe.  
Happy Duo: We're alive!  
Having fun Heero: Aww man. . .  
Freaky anouncer: The city. . . of townsvi. . . WHAT THE HECK? It's giant robots! Get the Powerpuff girls!  
Stupid theme: plays.  
Duo: Holy crap. We are in hell!  
Quatre: Nooo! It's townsville! Blossom. She is strong and the leader bubbles, she bring the joy and the laughter, buttercup, well she's the toughest fighter powerpuff save the day! Fighting crime, trying to save the woooorld here they come just in ttttiiiiiiiiiiime, the Powerpuff girls. . . POWERPUFF!  
Wu-fei: Quatre, they're after US.  
Sad Quatre: Ooooh noooo.  
In the confusion of the theme song, the powerpuff girls appear!!!!!!  
Blossom: Hurry, you guys, the mayor just told us there were giant robots on the loose in townsville!!  
Buttercup: Let's kick some butt!!  
Bubbles: I like flying!  
Quatre: BUBBLESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!  
Bubbles: The big mean robot knows my name! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Blossom: Who are you robots?  
Buttercup: who cares, let's kick their butts!  
The pilots emerge from their cockpits, and are met with really confused powerpuff girls.  
Duo: dude, we aren't giant robots.  
WuFei: WOMEN!! Chibi-women at that. You are unworthy of fighting NATAKU!!! INJUSTICE!  
Treize: WuFei, would you do me the honor of SHUTTING YOUR PIE HOLE!!!!  
Blossom: what's receding hairline's deal?  
Buttercup: *blows up Nataku*  
Quatre: OOooooooooooohiiiiee!!!! We're drawn like powerpuff people!  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Wu-fei: NOOOOOO!!!!! I'm weak! I'm Unworthy! I'm. . . . . CHIBI!!!!!!  
Milliardo: I look STUPID!  
Duo: My pants are like. . . five times as poofy.  
Treize: Who's idiotic idea was all this?  
Heero: Duo, you're right. This is hell.  
Quatre: OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOh! FUN!  
Trowa: I don't care.  
Blossom: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT'S WITH THE GIANT ROBOTS!  
Bubbles: yeah, what she said *giggles*  
Quatre: it's...BUBBLES!! can i have your autograph?  
Duo: allow me to explain: i'm Duo Maxwell, a.k.a the God of Death, Shinigami and the Great Destroyer. The one with the receding hairline is WuFei. The guy who looks like a chick is Milliardo, the bubbles fanclub is better known as Quatre, the quiet, scuicidal one with the bad hair...oh wait, we have two of those, anyway, their names are Heero and Trowa. The other guy is Treize.  
Mayor: * appears out of no-where* Helllllooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Welcome to townsville!  
Bubbles: Mayor! You can fly?  
Mayor: Guess what? A baby chicken is robbing the bank and defacing public property! You better go kill it! G'bye! *dissapears*  
Buttercup: Somehow the baby chicken poses more of a threat than these guys.  
Quatre: OOOOOOOHHHH! I wanna help! *climbs back in chibi-sandroc* Oh. Barely fit anymore. . . I'm helping!  
And the rest of the gundams join the powerpuff girls to fight the hatchling. They flew past the cheesy, kindergartener-drawn city known to all as townsville, and the citizens, obviously just shaped from random circles. It made everyone but the powerpuff girls and the amazed quatre very nauseous. sandrock accidently stepped on the baby chick while taking pictures, thus, killing it instantly.  
Quatre: Glad I brought my camera! clikclikclikclikclikclikclikclikclikclik.  
Buttercup: Good, the chicken's been taken care of. now to destroy you guys.  
Heero: Why? To battle eachother at this point would be meaningless. Hasn't our battle with the baby chick proved that we're fighting on the same side?  
Treize: battles without civility give rise to massacres...  
Blossom: what did he just say???  
Bubbles: he sounds smart...  
Buttercup: let's take him to meet the professor!  
And so the powerpuff girls escort the gundams to the Utonium Chateau to meet the professor. (Wu-Fei catches a ride on top of chibi-Wing Zero, as Nataku was destroyed)  
Professor U: Who are these guys? now girls, didn't i tell you never to talk to strangers from alternate universes?  
Blossom: Professor, they seem to need help of some sort..and...  
Buttercup: CAN YOU BUILD US GIANT ROBOTS?  
Meanwhile, back on Mo II, the gundam chicks, howard, and a few random nameless OZ guys are playing poker.  
Relena: so they just...disappeared?  
Lady Une: it appears so. I fold.  
Sally: how is that even possible?  
Noin: how much did you just bet?   
Howard: They were sucked into a black hole. it was really foolish to do that. i think it's safe to assume the worst.  
Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeerrroooooooo  
Hilde: hehehehe full house, i win this round.  
Noin: think again. straight flush.  
Hilde: *mutters* damn you...  
Oz Guy: how bout we up the ante and play STRIP poker...  
Oz Guy 2: Oh yeaaaahhh  
Relena: ok. why not.  
Dorothy: excelent idea, miss relena.  
Howard: *drools*  
lady Une: I will not permit strip poker! it's against His excelency's ideals.  
Oz Guy: awwww come on...  
Lady Une: You are my subordinate...therefore, strip poker would be INSUBORDINATION and i'd sadly, be forced to kill you.  
Oz Guy: *trying to look all innocent* Ok, yes colonel une...  
Meanwhile, in townsville.  
Professor: So let me get this straight, you say you all arrived in townsville when your giant fighting robots were sucked through a black hole?  
Duo: uh, yea.  
Professor: you must be from a paralell universe! I observed a rip in the space-time continuim this morning right in the middle of townsville.  
Miliardo: Is there any way we can get back to our own universe? We were kind of in the middle of an important battle to show the citizens of earth and the colonies how heartless wars are.  
Treize: yes, not to mention that i look rather stupid as a chibi.  
WuFei: INJUSTICE!!!!  
Bubbles: the injustice guy is starting to get on my nerves.  
Buttercup: can't we PLEEEEEZZZZZZZ kick their butts? PLeeeeeeze???  
Blossom: we should wait to see if they're good or evil, but how can we tell?  
Heero: guys, are you thinking what i'm thinking?  
Five gundam pilots and Treize and Miliardo in unison: THE ZERO SYSTEM!!!  
So Bubbles and Blossom get in chibi wing zero, and Buttercup gets into chibi Epyon...  
Bubbles: Oooooooooooooooh. What does this button do?  
Blossom: Wait! I wanna press the button! *click*  
Heero: NO! That's the self-detonation device!!!!!  
Trowa: uh-oh...  
Wing Zero self detonates, and Heero goes into a cataleptic state, meanwhile, buttercup is still piloting Epyon...  
Buttercup: Whoooooooaaaaa. Zero is telling me that you are all my enemies and i must DESTROY YOU ALL!!!! MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAA  
Treize: oh shit...  
But instead of attacking them, she pressed the wrong button and self-detonated.  
Buttercup: I must self-detonate to complete my mission!  
Treize: Do have any idea how long it took me to build that thing? You have no idea how lucky you are that i happen to be piloting Tallgeese...  
Quatre: But I thought you said you were going to destroy us!  
Buttercup: Whooopsie. I think I pressed the wrong button.  
Wu-fei: Stupid woman.  
Blossom: What was that?  
And with that, bubbles and blossom pounded wu-fei into oblivion.  
Chibi-epyon exploded, but Buttercup flew away unharmed.  
Buttercup: That was neat! Can I do it again?  
Treize: It blew up. What do you think?  
Buttercup: uuhh. . . maybe?  
Wu-fei: Stupid woman.  
Bubbles: DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
WuFei pulls out his katana, and Bubbles steals a sword from Treize. They start to duel.  
Treize: i don't remember telling you you could borrow that.  
Trowa: i think it would be wise to just stay out of their way...  
Milliardo: good idea. Back to the original question professor; is there any way we can get back to our own universe?  
Professor U: well, i've been working for about a month on my paralell universe transport unit, but i haven't quite gotten all the bugs worked out yet. Until i do, you guys can feel free to make yourselves at home in townsville.  
Treize: i do believe that duo was right- this IS hell...  
Heero: look on the bright side, at least there's no relena.  
Quatre: hey, he's right! Dorothy's not here either! Yessssssssss!  
Duo: i miss Hilde...  
Miliardo: i miss Noin...  
Treize: Lady...  
Trowa: Cathy...*shruggs* at least Quatre's here. Hey Quatre, you wanna go make out later?  
Meanwhile, Heero and Quatre are dancing around cheering.  
WuFei and Buttercup both have swords positioned within milimeters of their throats.  
Buttercup: A tie. I think i'll let you live...THIS TIME  
WuFei: Weaklings like you shouldn't be fighting! Women don't belong on the battlefeild. Especially annoying Chibi women!  
and then the powerpuff hotline rings...  
Blossom: hello mr mayor...what's that, THERE'S A GIANT MONSTER DESTROYING TOWNSVILLE *mutters* big surprise. anyway, we'll be right there.  
Quatre: Ooooooooooohie! A mission! CAN I COME?!?!?!? I'll be your best friend! I'll wash your car!  
Bubbles: uh. . . Ok.  
Quatre: Ooh! Trowa! Come with meeeeeeeeee!  
Trowa: Whatever.  
Heero: Mission: accepted.  
Wu-fei: They are weak and unworthy of fighting with nataku.  
Duo: Wu-fei's right. BUt then again, nataku blew up, so, I'LL COME!  
Wu-fei: Aw, hell. I'll go anyway. They have no integrety. INJUSTICE!  
So, everyone went over to the city of townsville where a giant evil puppy dog was ripping townsville apart.  
Bubbles and quatre: Harmony bunny is not slow! For it's hop hop hop and away I go!  
Milliardo: A puppy? A PUPPY?  
Heero: *thinks to himself* a PUPPY? aaaaahhh no not again! i can't destroy another innocent puppy...NOOOO *says* i can't do it...i cant *starts crying*  
Treize: do i even wanna know...  
Milliardo: I knew I should have bought that automated laser defense system.  
Duo: The god of death is back from hell!  
Blossom: Stoppit! You're scaring bubbles!  
Bubbles: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!  
Quatre: You made bubbles cry! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!  
Buttercup: Yo! Dude! We gotta focus on destroying the monster!  
Blossom: Hai! So desu.  
Wu-fei: Stupid woman! CAn't even speak english straight!  
Duo: That wasn't english. BAKA!  
Wu-fei: Oh. THanks.  
Trowa: Baka means stupid.  
Wu-fei: INJUSTICE!  
Trowa: I could destroy the puppy very easily if heavyarms wasn't out of bullets. . .  
Buttercup: *starts beating crap out of puppy* Die, stupid! OMAE KOROSU!  
But, Treize used his beam saber, slicing the puppy in half.  
Buttercup: *confused* I killed it?  
Bubbles: Harmony bunny is not slow! FOr it's hophophop and away I go!  
Blossom: that was surprisingly easy. do you guys think that you can help us kill monsters while youre stuck here?  
Duo: Treize, you idiot! I was gonna slice it in half. NO FAIR Hmph.  
Meanwhile, back on MO II. . . Lady Une had given in to the idea of strip poker. . .  
Noin: I win again.  
Oz guy: Aw, come on. I'm already half naked.  
Sally: Just take off your pants, already.  
Relena: *shrieks* GROOOOOOSSS!  
Howard: *dealing cards* Please, spare us.  
LadY Une: Why? Why did I ever agree to this?  
Back in townsville, the powerpuff girls and the gundam pilots (and Treize and Milliardo) are at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.  
Mrs. Keen: Ooookay. We have some new students today! Heero, you can take a seat next to mary.  
Mary: Hi, I'm Mary. Pleased to meat you, heero. I'd like to invite you to my birthday party at Upchuck Cheese. *hands him invitation*  
Classroom: *Claps*  
Heero: *rips invitation in half* I'l kill you.  
Mary: Ok.  
HeerO: I don't get it. You're not freaked out?  
Mary: *shrugs* Not really.  
Mrs. Keen: Ooooooooooooooooooooooookay, class! Let's all learn our COLORS!!! Alright, now what is green?  
Class: Grass!  
Mrs. Keen: RIGHT! What is blue?  
Class: Water!  
Mrs. Keen: Right! What is black?  
Duo: Deathscythe!  
Mrs. Keen: Huh?  
Class: What's deadmice?  
Mrs. Keen: uuuuh. . . anyway. . . what is red?  
Treize: Epyon.  
Trowa: Heavyarms.  
Class: What?  
Mrs. Keen: What?  
Blossom: *rolls her eyes*  
Buttercup: *bangs her head on her desk*  
Bubbles: uh, teacher, we have to go uh...SAVE TOWNSVILLE! from uh...Mojo Jojo!  
Blossom: yeah, and the foreign exchange students have to come, too!  
Mrs. Keen: *shrugs* Ok, whatever.  
So the powerpuff girls and the gundam dudes all leave and go back to the professor's house.   
Professor: Girls! and, uh, guys! good to see you, i think i've finally gotten the paralell universe transport unit working, you guys can go back to your own dimension or whatever now!  
*phone rings, buttercup picks up*  
Buttercup: what's that mayor...Godzilla, King Kong, MojoJojo, the gangreen gang, princess, the amoeba boys, HIM, salami swami, a giant monster AND a bank robbery...ok, we'll be right there.  
Bubbles: I think you'll HAVE to help on this one.  
So, everyone either got in their gundam or flew out the window (or in WuFei's case, walked out the front door) and went to the city.  
Blossom: Bubbles! You and quatre take king kong.  
Bubbles and quatre: Roger!  
Blossom: Wu-fei, you take the bank robbery.  
Wu-fei: I don't take orders from WOMEN. *sniff* and Nataku was destroyed.  
Blossom: Suit yourself. Treize and Milliardo, YOU'll have to take the bank robbery AND the amoeba boys. Heero, you take Godzilla.  
Heero: Mission: accepted.  
Blossom: Buttercup, you take care of Mojo.  
Buttercup: Whatever.  
Blossom: Trowa, you get rid of of princess.  
Trowa: anyone who sees a gundam (specifically Heavyarms) shall not live to tell of it.  
Blossom: Duo, you take the salami swami.  
Duo: Okies.  
Blossom: And I'll take care of the gangreen gang. Then we can all meet back here and destroy HIM and the giant monster. And WuFei will just, watch TV i guess.  
So, everyone goes their seperate ways. Meanwhile, on MO-II...  
Oz guy: full house. c'mon, colonel, take it off.  
Une: this is against his excellency's ideals.  
Noin: *Mumbles* Yeah, we almost forgot, he's the only one who's allowed to see her topless.  
Howard: *giggles uncontrolably*  
Une: *gives Noin the death glare* Shut up. I think it's fairly obvious SOME people (like Noin and Relena) hasn't shaved their legs in, i dunno, YEARS!  
Dorothy: i do beleive she's right, miss relena. EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!  
Oz guys: *snickering*  
*Hilde and Sally slowly back away as Relena and Noin turn beet red.   
in the confusion, Lady Une snaps her bra in the direction of the first Oz guy, hitting him square in the face*  
Oz guy: aaaaaahgggh! THat was underwire, i could have lost an eye!  
Lady Une: hehehehe. bullseye.  
In townsville, Godzilla and king kong are destroying the city as they fight eachother...  
Heero: Godzilla, you shall be destroyed! Muahahahahahahahaaaa  
Bubbles: King Kong is going down!  
Godzilla and King Kong: rrooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo00000000aaaarr!!  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting! King Kong; please surrender i don't wanna have to destroy you!  
King Kong: *bangs his fists on his chest*  
Quatre: i take that as a no.  
Bubbles: *punches King Kong in the eye* take that!  
Heero shoots godzilla with the buster rifle, which, although it kills godzilla, it also takes out the remaining buildings on the street.  
Heero: mission...complete. Now to self detonate...  
Quatre: NO! Mission complete means you don't HAVE to self detonate you idiot.  
Heero: ahh. good to know.  
Sandrock uses the little thermal sickle thingys to chop king kong into tiny peices.  
Quatre: *sniff* i'm sorry...  
meanwhile, at the bank, Treize and Milliardo are somehow both trying to pilot Tallgeese...  
Treize: Millardo, my eternal friend, i'm hoping we'll put up a good fight to bring peace to the earth sphere...er...i mean townsville. I'm just so used to saying earth sphere.  
Millardo: Milliardo Peacecraft is dead, as is Zechs Marquise. From this moment on, i shall be known as 'the pilot formerly known as Zechs'.  
Treize: *Shrugs* *mutters* and i thought Lady Une was bad...  
voice from inside the bank: WE, the amoeba boys are robbing this bank!  
Milliar...i mean 'the pilot formerly known as Zechs': How convenient. We can destroy them and stop the bank robbery at the same time.  
Treize: Amoeba boys: i challenge you to a duel.  
voice from inside the bank: maybe later. we're in the middle of robbing the bank right now.  
Treize: *sigh* now what?  
the pilot formerly known as zechs:*fires the beam cannon at the bank, blowing it up*  
Treize: what the hell did you do that for????  
The pilot formerly known as zechs: well, i completed the mission, didn't i? I stopped the bank robbery and destroyed the amoeba boys.  
Treize: You made that pointless. When wars are dehumanized, both victory and defeat become miserable, and god ceases to lend a helping hand... plus you destroyed all the money, anyway.  
the pilot formerly known as zechs: the only thing that's miserable about this victory is your yapping. I am no longer an OZ soldier, and therefore, am no longer subject to your laws of civility.  
Treize: You wanna peice of me?  
the pilot formerly known as zechs: you bet!  
So talgeese droped from the air and started rolling on the ground while treize and T.P.F.K.A.Z. try to kill eachother. Not to mention putting a huge crater in place of townsville bank.  
Meanwhile, duo is trying to kill the salami swami.  
Salami Swami: I, the salami swami, am going to kill all of townsvile!  
Duo: *steps on salami swami* that was easy.  
Meanwhile, trowa was trying to kill princess.  
Trowa: you must die!  
Princess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Trowa: Anyone who sees a gundam will not live to tell of it.  
PRincess: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahHH!!  
Trowa: SO, without any further ado, I shal step on you.  
Princess: AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAaAAAaAAAAAAHHHH!  
Trowa: Do you scream at everything?  
Princess: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Trowa: John jacob jingleheimersmith.  
Princes: AAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Trowa: I like fluffy pink bunny slippers.  
Princess:WWWWWWWWWWAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!  
Trowa: Britney spears is on leno tonight.  
Princess: oh god no. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
Trowa: *steps on princess* that was way too easy.  
The road-pie formerly known as princess:AAAAAAH!  
Trowa: Die, already!  
Princess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Trowa: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
PRincess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Trowa: *shoots at princess*  
Princess: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Trowa: Do these people ever die?  
Princess: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Trowa: I'll quit trying to kill you if you stop screaming.  
Princess: ok.  
Princess shuts her mouth, but Trowa shoots her a few times for good measure, and we all  
know what this means: heavyarms is now out of bullets.  
  
Back at the Utonium Chateau, WuFei and the professor discover that they share a common obsession....  
WuFei: Give me the remote, or i'll destroy you, weakling!  
the professor hands WuFei the remote, and WuFei immediately changes the channel to watch Days  
of Our Lives.  
WuFei: It's an extremely important episode today, they're going to reveal who Will's father is,  
definitely not a show for weak people with no integrity.  
Professor: but...I wanted to watch All My Cildren....  
WuFei: shut up weakling. All My Children has no integrity! WE're watching Passions after this.  
  
Everyone else, however, is doing more important things, like trying to destroy the giant monster and HIM...  
except for treize and milliardo, who are too busy trying to kill eachother.  
The pilot formerly known as zechs merquise: that's The Pilot Formerly Known as Zechs Marquise to you!  
Author: ok, ok, fine.  
TPFKAZM: where were we? oh, yes, WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, YOU WEAKLING!!!!  
Treize: *gulp* well, uh... Because i usually don't actually fight. I must confess, i'm a huge lazyass.  
I never really have to do anything in battle besides just show up and start a fight with WuFei, and if   
I wanna kill somebody i just make Lady Une do it.  
TPFKAZM: oh. whatever. shouldn't we be helping them fight the giant squid?  
Treize: i do believe you're right, my eternal friend.  
But they realize that the giant squid has already been hacked to peices by Heero and Duo.  
Blossom: couldn't you guys have at least let the rest of us do SOMETHING?  
Heero: Omae o Korosu!  
Buttercup: english translation please?  
Trowa: I will kill you.  
Buttercup: good to know. Does this mean we can go home now.  
So they all head back to the Utonium chateau to find a something so terrible, so horrific, so  
sick and perverted...oh hell, just read.  
WuFei: I can't believe they killed Timmy, he was so cute *sob*  
Professor: *sniff* i know, he was the villain's evil minion, but he was adorable!  
TV Announcer: Next time, on Passions...  
And then everyone walks into the room.  
Duo: what the hell are you watching?  
the professor and WuFei scramble to change the channel.  
WuFei: RAW IS WAR!!!!!!!   
Treize: i believe they were watching soap operas...  
WuFei: Of course not! soap operas are for weak women with no integrity.  
Heero: i take it you haven't finished the paralell universe transport thingy.  
Professor: actually i did, and i also found time to repair Nataku and Epyon.  
Duo, TPFKAZ, Treize, and Heero start dancing around the room.  
Duo: YAY!!!!!! we get to leave this hellhole!!!!!!!!  
TPFKAZ: I can finally defeat OZ in a huge bloody massacre!!!!  
Heero: I can go kill Relena!  
Treize: i can have hot, dirty jungle sex with Lady Une!!!  
everyone else: 0_o  
Treize: *blushes* did i just say that out loud?  
WuFei: Anyway, we can leave now, right?  
Professor: yes.  
so the g-wing ppls and their gundams all cram into the garage, which now serves as the   
paralell universe transport unit.  
Duo: beam me up, scottie!  
the professor hits a few buttons and there's a huge explosion. when the smoke clears.  
Buttercup: schweet, they're gone.  
  
On MO-II...  
  
Treize walks in on the strip poker game and everyone scrambles to put their clothes on.  
Lady Une: I TOLD you his excellency wouldn't approve of this!  
Treize: o_0  
Dorothy: did you kill Milliardo? huh? didja, didja, didja!  
Treize: not really, no.  
Sally: hey, where are the others anyway?  
  
In a strange land...  
  
Heero: where are we now?  
Duo: good question.  
TPFKAZ: Where's treize, I want to kill him!  
WuFei: take a number, buddy.  
Quatre: hey, trowa, can we make out now?  
Trowa: *shrugs* why not?  
a strange blonde girl and a girl with pink hair walk up to them...  
Blonde chick: I'm Bishojo Senshi SeeeeeeeRRAAAAAAAAA MUUNNNNNNN!  
Pink hair: and i'm MINI MOON!!!!!  
both: and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!!!!  
Duo: Oh shit...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
